


The Annoying Soulmate

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: An AU in which what your soulmate writes on their skin it gets transferred on yours as well. It's supposed to be a romantic and sweet, but what happens when Sam's soulmate a little bit more than just a little annoying?





	1. Chapter 1

People said that meeting your soulmate was a wonderful thing - at least that was what his brother like to say when he finally met his soulmate, Castiel. They looked so happy and Sam envied them, because what they had was pretty neat. Castiel was amazing even though he was  _ really _ dense at times, but Dean claimed that it gave him a sort of a dorky, quirky but cute personality trait and Sam could totally see how that worked for Dean. And he was very excited to finally meet  _ his _ soulmate - the soulmate thing worked that whatever your soulmate wrote on their skin, it transferred on your skin as well for a little while and Sam had been waiting and waiting for years. He was an old fashioned guy and even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was a helpless romantic by heart.

Sam imagined that the first thing he would see written on his skin would be something romantic or sweet - like a sweet message, but Sam didn’t have such luck in his life. The first thing that had appeared on his skin from his soulmate was a doodle of a dick, right on his forearm. It was summer and even though Sam was desperate to hide it, it didn’t go unnoticed and his  _ soulmate _ had been harassing him ever since and Sam was gradually getting sick of it, gritting his teeth and he rolled his eyes. Yep, his soulmate was an asshole and he was feeling sorry for himself ever since. They hadn’t met in real life as of yet, but if he was being honest, he’d rather  _ not _ meet them if he was being honest.

And the worse were his soulmate’s pickup lines, just to list one of the very few being:

  * __If I were a gardner you’d be my hoe__
  * _My favourite number is 69_
  * _I’m a Slytherin, can I slytherin your pants?_

And many more inappropriate doodles. Sam was officially sick of it and he tried telling him to stop, but he was as thick as a wall so it really wasn't working out and in the end Sam just decided to ignore him the best way that he could which didn't really work out! Sam was having a pretty good day that day until  _ he  _ decided to be a dick again and well… it soon started to go south really soon because as Sam was getting ready for the day, he noticed something  _ terrible _ and he let out a loud gasp when he saw himself in the mirror and… he had to do a double take just to see if he had seen it right the first time. Unfortunately he had!

The  _ idiot  _ drew a moustache on his face and Sam quickly turned on the faucet and tried to wash it off, but it wasn't coming off. Of course it wasn't, you couldn't wash something that your soulmate wrote on their skin off and Sam let out a very desperate whine and he quickly placed his hands on top of his mouth.  _ That was it, as soon as he would see who it was he was killing him.  _ Yep, he had the whole plan set out and he looked himself in the mirror again and whined. He couldn't go out looking like that - people would think that he was crazy and Sam grumbled. But that would mean that his soulmate also had those… wow. Sam guessed he really didn't give a flying fuck and he disliked that kind of people with burning passion and he just continued to feel sorry for himself.

As a matter of fact he knew exactly why he did that - because Sam stopped replying back to him. Sam managed to find enough zen within to stop obsessing over it as he knew that the idiot was getting a kick out of it - why else would he be torturing him like this? So Sam decided to ignore him and for a few days it was actually working. The other was getting more and more desperate to get his attention, but Sam was as strong as a rock. He didn't waver one bit, until now as he quickly marched towards his room and grabbed a sharpie, leaving a very pissed off message to his  _ lovely soulmate. _

_ Dear Soulmate, _

_ I'm gonna kill you.  _

_ Love, Sam ❤ _

Sam continued hissing and growling inside of his room for such a long time that Dean finally decided to go and see what all the commotion was about. His brother was usually very calm, so something real must had happened and Dean opened the door, jaw dropping on the floor when he saw Sam sitting on his bed with that moustache and he tried not to laugh. That was quite a look that his brother was going for, barely holding back his laughter. "Morning, Sammy, what happened to your face?" asked Dean and then bit his lip, his face red as he was really trying not to laugh.

"You know  _ who _ happened," grumbled Sam and Dean tried to be serious about it. Ah, yes. He knew all about Sam and his soulmate and frankly he didn't like him very much, but this was… This was hilarious, but he remembered that he was on Sammy's side. Right!

"The look is quite-"

"Dean. Don't. Even." 

Sam was wearing his bitch-face™ and it was when Dean finally broke and started laughing loudly, wrapping his arms around his stomach and he shook his head. "You look like a 70s pornstar," laughed Dean and Sam scowled at him, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dean, who swiftly ducked down and then pointed at Sam again. "That's staying on there for a few days," he carried on and Sam's  _ To Kill  _ list had just gotten longer by one person.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm glad my pain amuses you," deadpanned Sam and then threw himself back onto his bed and Dean continued snickering by the door. This really shouldn't have been as funny as it was, but he really couldn't help himself. There came an annoyed groan from the side and Dean looked to his right, smiling when he saw his soulmate, Cas standing there, looking like a cute and a very dishevelled sparrow with his bed hair, having a blanket wrapped around him and he looked very grumpy, whining because Dean had left him alone in his bed and deprived him of his morning cuddles.

“Dean, what’s going on?” whined Castiel and Dean only grinned, but then pointed at Sam and Castiel’s eyes widened - he was no longer grumpy. Instead, he was… amused as well, but hid his amusement and laughter well better than Dean and he then just tried to be polite about the look Sam was going for - who knew, maybe he liked it and was trying to give it a go. “Sam, you look very… nice,” struggled Castiel with the last part, though he had a feeling that he had seen that same moustache before and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that- “My brother Gabe drew once the same ones on me when I was taking a nap,’’ said Castiel and Dean’s eyes widened. 

“You have a brother?” asked Dean, because Castiel never mentioned Gabriel before and Castiel shrugged, but then nodded in the end. “But… we’ve been dating for months, you never-”

“You didn’t ask,” said Castiel and then grumbled. “Besides, my brother is… quite the trickster,” said Castiel and then rubbed the back of his neck. “He really rarely takes things seriously and,” said Cas, making a little pause. “Yeah, he’s just hard on partying and living the life the easy way, you know? Though I admire his ways of not giving a flying fuck about things or people for that matter, but sometimes it would be really refreshing to see him be more serious,” he said and as he was explaining, Sam was getting more and more alert.

_ Trickster.  _

That word! His soulmate used it for describing himself a few weeks ago and Sam started sweating - could Castiel’s brother Gabriel be his soulmate? Though the chances of that actually happening were very small, but still… there was something that was throwing him off about the whole thing and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Castiel’s Gabriel could be his Gabriel and Sam started massaging his temples. In the end, he just shook his head and decided to stop thinking - this kind of a thing was highly impossible and he then clasped his hands together.

_ Nah, it couldn’t be true.  _

“Either way, I think I’ll be spending the day in here,” said Sam and just wrapped himself in pillows and Castiel had so many questions to what happened, but Dean decided to fill him in later in the kitchen by a cup of coffee as Sam needed some alone time and he spent the next few hours thinking of ways that he’d teach his ‘beloved’ soulmate a lesson. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hated his life - he couldn’t seem to catch a break. There he was in Starbucks, for a much needed coffee as he was off to university and was already running pretty late, but the barista decided to be a dick that morning and he was gritting his teeth. Is someone came in the middle of Sam and his one true love - coffee, it didn’t end well for them and he was glaring the young man, who was now grinning over the counter and Sam barely avoided making a scene right there and then. It wasn’t enough that his idiotic soulmate was bullying him, now this one was going to annoy the hell out of him as well and Sam whined, looking at the coffee in the barista hand and rolled his eyes when he saw the barista winking at him, Sam narrowing his eyes and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Is something wrong with your eyes?” asked Sam as the barista looked kind of taken back by such an aggressive come back, but Sam didn’t really care and he was glaring at him again. He was getting that coffee even if it was the last thing that he was going to do. And there was quite the line of people gathering behind him because the barista just wouldn’t serve him his coffee for some reason. And the worst part - he didn’t care at all that there were impatient people standing in the back because of him. Yes, there were still other baristas at the counter, but the line would be moving a lot faster if this one wasn’t being such a… what was he even trying to do?!

“Nothing, nothing,” replied the man. He looked slightly older than Sam and he had longer, sandy hair and had a little grin on his lips no matter what. Even if Sam tried to offend him, it really wasn’t working and it was annoying the hell out of Sam that he couldn’t get to him. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, because it was pissing him off and he then cleared his throat and reminded himself to remain calm and kind. It was all very important and he then nodded, rubbing his palms together and he sighed.

“Can I please have my coffee now?” whined Sam and the other nodded.

“Yes, in a moment. I just need your name first,” said the barista and Sam glared at him - he had told him his name before, wasn’t he listening?! Sam’s dislike for the guy had been growing and he took in a deep breath. “I need to know who the coffee is for,” he carried on and Sam only rolled his eyes.

“But I told you before that I’m-”

“Oh, I wasn’t listening,” said the barista and Sam was astonished - so he wasn’t going even pretend that he was ignoring him before.  _ Wow, now this guy was a complete douchebag, _ thought Sam. “I was too busy drowning in your beautiful eyes,” he then said and Sam’s face reddened and he looked at him, completely horrified - say what now?! Okay, this guy was hitting on him! Sam whined - why did he always attracted douchebags? First his so-called soulmate, now  _ him. _ Ugh, so much for luck in love life!

“You really have no shame,” hissed Sam and the other only happily shrugged.

“Hey, I can’t help myself when I see something as beautiful as you,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. His flirting really wasn’t working on Sam and he then finally leaned closer to Sam and placed his hand on top of Sam’s, who quickly withdrew it. “So, again, what would your name be?” he asked, even though Sam knew by then that he probably knew his name. He was listening before, he had to be. He was just making fun of him, yet, despite all of it, Sam decided to just roll with it. It was easier than trying to talk some sense into the guy. He was being completely impossible. 

“Sam,” said Sam in the end and the other hummed in agreement.

“Sam,” said the barista and winked. “I do like how you say it - Sam,” he said and Sam made a step back. His flirting had gone from weird to down right creepy. “Sam, Sam, Sam… S and M,” he carried on and Sam suddenly wasn’t in the mood to be sipping coffee anymore. He just wanted to leave and he was cringing so much, but in the end, the barista finally stopped flirting around and he decided to write Sam’s name on the cup. Though he was writing for extra long time given that Sam had only three letters in his name. “Here you go, Sammy,” he said in the end and waggled his eyebrows.

“It’s  _ Sam _ ,” said Sam and grabbed his cup of coffee and then paid for it, quickly getting out of there and as soon as he stepped outside, he felt a lot better, taking in a deep breath and then one big gulp of the coffee. At first, Sam didn’t even think about checking what was written on the cup, but then curiosity got the best of him. Out of morbid curiosity he turned the cup around and he almost dropped it because  _ what the fuck?! _

_ Sammy, enjoy the coffee my precious hands made for you, _

_ Trickster <3 _

And next to the heart, there was a little moustache drawn as well, Sam looking back inside of the Starbucks and he shuddered when he looked at the barista, because… given all the evidence,  _ that was his soulmate.  _ That guy in there was his soulmate, wasn’t he?! He had the same creepy and bad pick up lines, it wasn’t really rock science. Besides, he always liked to address himself as Trickster in the past.  _ And _ that moustache! All of the colour drained from Sam’s face and he suddenly didn’t feel like drinking that coffee anymore. As soon as the barista turned to him, Sam turned around and just continued walking, turning right and then he threw the coffee away as soon as he found a trash can and then sat down, because he had to…

“He knew we’re soulmates,” muttered Sam to himself and then he blinked a few times. How the hell did he figure that out so soon? If it wasn’t for all of the hints he had just dropped on him, Sam would never figure it out on his own and he then shuddered, sitting down on the bench and then rubbed the back of his neck and took in a deep breath. The day he had dreaded had come - he had finally seen his soulmate and he ended up running away! Sam’s cheeks were red, but he also had no intentions going back to that Starbucks. Like ever again!

* * *

Gabriel had a little smile on his face after Sam left Starbucks, the smile unwavering. Gabriel knew all about Sam - his younger brother Castiel would constantly talk about his soulmate Dean and would every now and then bring Sam up too as he was the younger brother of Dean and after saying a few things about seeing Sam with those moustache the other day, plus given the message Sam left on his forearm the other day, in which he left his name, it wasn’t really rocket science anymore and Gabriel was impressed - Sam was pretty adorable. That was the first time he had seen him and he was quite surprised to see him in person. He knew how he looked like though because he he went ahead and stalked all of his social media - don’t judge him!

Gabriel chuckled and then went back to work, but Sam didn’t leave his mind for a long time that day. Sam was really,  _ really _ good looking, not that looks usually mattered to Gabriel, but still… it didn’t hurt that his soulmate was really easy on the eyes and totally his type. Tall and handsome, but Gabriel didn’t want the fun to end too quickly, so he didn’t tell Sam anything, but the did leave him a few hints on the cup. He had to figure it out by now, but even if he did, Gabriel didn’t expect him to return back to Starbucks anytime soon and he grinned. Though he still had access to Sam and he chuckled. He was having a lot of fun playing around with his stubborn soulmate.

Though he was a bit surprised that Sam didn’t know who he was -  _ their brothers were dating.  _ Maybe he should be offended, it didn’t look like Cassie did a good job of introducing him to the younger Winchester, but that was alright. That gave Gabriel more time to enjoy in playfully teasing Sammy. Castiel did mention that he was a very soft-hearted person  _ but _ very stubborn. Lucky for the both of them, Sam wasn’t the only stubborn one and he was softly laughing as he decided to send Sammy another little message.

_ You’re adorable, do come again. Coffee will be on my next time, Sammy <3 _

Gabriel wondered if it was going to work, but only time would tell. And Sam? There he was, still recovering on the bench when he felt little tingling sensation on his wrist and he looked down - another message from the infamous Trickster and he then shuddered as he didn’t even want to see what was written. Though he was surprised to how normal the message was - he expected something NSFW like per usual, but it was actually sweet and Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, the free coffee did sound very tempting,  _ but _ Sam wasn’t going to take the bait. He knew what he was trying to do - trying to lure him back in and Sam was much smarter than that. So, he grabbed a pen from his bag and decided to send Trickster a reply right there and then

_ Nice try, not gonna work. _

Gabriel pouted, but then chuckled and hummed. He was good with persuasion, so he didn’t give up quite yet and left  _ another  _ little thing for Sam, right on his palm. 

_ I’ll add in a free breakfast too.  _

Sam grumbled and shook his head.

_ No,  _ he wrote simply back and then quickly rubbed the ink off of his hand. Gabriel grinned - a really tough cookie to crack, but Gabriel knew Sam more than he knew - he had been following his social media, so he had an idea or two about what kind of things he liked, so he teased Sam with a promise of bribing Sam with a copy of a new book from his favourite author that had been published not a long time ago and Sam couldn’t get his hands on it after weeks.

Sam had so many questions… how did he know about his favourite author and such, but he didn’t ask even if he was curious as hell, but all that he wanted now was that book. He had been really wanting to get it and… what the hell was a guy like that doing with a book like this?! Needless to say, , Sam cracked and wrote back  _ I’ll think about it. _

Gabriel grinned. “Will be seeing you soon, Sammy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was standing in front of the coffee shop, being lured back by no other than his stupid soulmate. Sam hated himself that his backbone was made out of a chocolate bar when it came to his favourite books - just one mention of his favourite author’s new book made him go against everything he stood for and he was officially sick of it. Yet, there he was, grumbling under his breath as he was staring at the coffee shop, but didn’t dare to step inside quite yet and was just thinking about everything one more time. Would it really be a good idea for him to go inside? Trickster sure had his favourite book, but it wasn’t really worth the pain, was it?

Was it really worth getting the book in exchange for a painful conversation with the idiot? Sam started weighing his options and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he’d be prepared to do a lot more than to have that painful conversation when it came to his books and he could already see himself stepping inside of the coffee shop and-  _ giving the idiot the satisfaction of winning a point!  _ Sam gritted his teeth and then he turned around, feeling pretty confident. Nope, he would wait for the book, it would eventually come back on the market, crossing his shoulders and then he walked away.

Well, not really walked away… he just circled around coffee shop and after a few minutes he was again facing the front door, groaning. He was really a masochist when it came down to it, running his fingers impatiently over his hair and he gently pulled on it out of frustration. He was quite pissed off, biting his lip and then he placed his hands on top of his sides, tapping with one foot against the floor impatiently and then he slowly came closer to the big window and looked inside, praying that  _ he _ wasn’t there. But, Sammy didn’t have luck on his side lately and as soon as he looked through the window, he could see his soulmate eyeing back at him and Sam quickly flinched and pulled back, hiding behind the corner and he wanted to kick himself. 

Great, now he saw him spying through the window! And Sam knew for a matter of fact that he would use him somehow against him. He would make fun of him and tease him and… Sam was already questioning the universe if it was possible to somehow change your soulmate or possibly not even have one. After everything that went down, Sam was much rather alone and then he pressed his lips together, forming a very thin line and he made the  _ final _ decision - he was leaving and never coming back. That way he was going to spare himself the humiliation and-  _ his hand tingled _ . Well, fuck. His soulmate decided to leave another little message for him.

_ You’ve been standing there for almost an hour, come in and let me warm you up <3.  _

Sam swallowed - he had been there for almost an hour?! He couldn’t believe it, but then eh checked on the time and he was horrified to find out that the idiot was indeed right. He had been circling around the same spot for an hour, not being able to make up his mind. And what was even worse was the fact that the so-called Trickster had been watching him all along. Not creepy at all! Sam grumbled and then rubbed his palms together. Now what?! He couldn’t just leave… could he? Well, he could, but- It was pretty cold outside and it looked so warm on the inside of the coffee shop. Also, Sam was dying for a cup of coffee and he then whined, because he knew that he would eventually just give up and walk inside much to his annoyance. He clicked with his tongue and then just turned his back to the shop, taking in another breath.

Nope, he was leaving. He was on his marry way back home, where he would wrap himself in blankets and keep himself warm with a nice cup of tea! But then he walked by the door, which opened and he could smell the pumpkin spice latte and… and he finally broke and ended up walking inside of the coffee shop, looking down as he didn’t want to make eye-contact with his soulmate, who was now smiling up to his ears because Sammy finally came inside and Gabriel felt all giddy inside, his heart leaping up to his throat and then he rubbed his palms together - it was action time and he needed to play his cards right this time!

Honestly, Gabriel wasn’t so sure that Sam would be back… at least not so soon after their first encounter, but it was just over a week later and Sam was back! Gabriel was over the moon with happiness and he was going to impress Sammy - though he was a really tough cookie to crack. Gabriel was turning on his charms the best way he knew, but nothing was working and he pouted. Okay, it was going to be better this time and when he saw that Sam was making his way to another barista to take his order, Gabriel only shoved them away and when Sam looked up, he saw Gabriel standing there much to his annoyance and he grumbled.

“Moose!” said Gabriel happily and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“What the fuck?!” was all that Sam asked back and Gabriel chuckled. Maybe the nickname was a bit over the top, but Sammy did kind of remind him of a cute moose. He was a giant, but a soft giant and had pretty eyes and Gabriel smiled politely.

“I think the nickname suits you well,” said Gabriel, but Sam wasn’t impressed.

“So I remind you of the heaviest and largest species in the deer family?” deadpanned Sam and crossed his arms on top of his chest, Gabriel winking and Sam was even more confused than before. 

“Deers are cute,” said Gabriel. “And you have such cute lips and nose, just like a moo-”

“Can you please spare me your horrible pick up lines?” whined Sam. “I’m just here for a cup of coffee,” said Sam and Gabriel grinned.

“So we’ll just pretend that you didn’t stand out there in the cold for almost an hour, unable to make your decision if you wanted to come in?” asked Gabriel with a soft smile and Sam looked down. “Or the fact that you kept stealing glances at me through the window… or that you flushed so adorably when you got caught and-”

“I wasn’t stealing glances,” said Sam, cheeks red again and Gabriel winked.

“Of course you weren’t,” said Gabriel suggestively. Sam wanted to say something else as a comeback, but he had nothing. However, something told him that even if he did end up finding a good excuse that Gabriel wouldn’t really listen, so he just stayed quiet and Gabriel happily grinned. “It’s so nice of you to come and visit me,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes.

“We both know that I’m not here for you,” said Sam and Gabriel pouted cutely, Sam trying not to let that pout to get to him, but… it was kind of cute. For only a slight moment, then he had that annoying grin plastered on his face again and Sam was quickly over it. “Where’s the book?” asked Sam and then clicked with his tongue. “Or you don’t even have it? You lied didn’t you?” asked Sam and then just shuddered - right, that didn’t even crossed his mind. What if he lied?! Sam felt anger settle in him and Gabriel only lifted his hands up.

“I’m many things, but I’m not a liar,” said Gabriel and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah? Where’s the book then?” asked Sam suspiciously. 

“In the back,” said Gabriel and Sam didn’t look too trusting. “It’ll be yours if you stick around until my lunch break,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes - of course something like that was about to happen. am’s unamused look made Gabriel chuckle, but he didn’t feel discouraged, not really and he leaned closer to Sam. “I am working after all, I have to be professional in my workplace,” teased Gabriel and winked, making Sam even more annoyed, but he couldn’t really go against those words.

“ _ Fine, _ ” hissed Sam and then gritted his teeth. “When is your lunch break?” asked Sam, who was getting more and more annoyed, but it was his own fault for falling for the other’s bait.

“In half an hour,” said Gabriel happily and Sam groaned, but in the end just ordered himself one large latte and then made his way to the empty table that was there in the furthest corner possible away from the counter and he kept cursing for thirty minutes straight for being this stupid. Gabriel, on the other hand, was the happiest person in the coffeeshop. How could he not? He finally had his soulmate where he wanted to and he couldn’t stop smiling. Sam seemed annoyed, but Gabriel was confident in his abilities. Besides, if they were  _ soulmates _ then they fit together. They couldn’t go against the universe.

Sam’s bad mood didn’t really settle down in those thirty minutes and he still kept bitching when Gabriel’s lunch break came and he saw the older guy coming up to his table, carrying a few plates in each of his hands and his eyes widened when he saw that Gabriel brought with himself four large pieces of cakes and Sam didn’t know what the hell was he going to do with all of those, jaw dropping when he saw that they indeed weren’t for the customers, but for…  _ himself _ apparently?! Gabriel was in a good mood, rubbing his hands together and then sat down in front of Sam, who looked now concerned.

“What’s all of these?” asked Sam.

“Lunch,” replied Gabriel happily and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“All of these are for  _ you _ ?!”

“Don’t be silly, I’ve saved up one for you too,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes - he thought that that was his problem?! “Take your pick, it’s on the house,” announced Gabriel and Sam only shook his head.

“Do you know how unhealthy it is to live like this?” asked Sam and Gabriel shrugged it off. “Don’t just shrug it off like it’s nothing,” said Sam, who always gave a healthy lifestyle much importance. “You should eat a proper meal, not stuff your face with cakes and-”

“You can have the strawberry one,” said Gabriel and pushed the strawberry piece of cake to Sam and was already stuffing his face with the chocolate one. “See, it has fruit,” said Gabriel happily and Sam face-palmed himself, because that wasn’t what he really meant. “No?” asked Gabriel and shrugged, taking the cake to himself again. “More for me then,” said Gabriel way too happily and Sam was only staring at him, his eyes fixated on the cakes. Healthy lifestyle or not, they did seem pretty good and Sam was hungry, pressing his lips together.

“... never said I didn’t want one,” said Sam in the end, because his body betrayed him. He was in a hurry that day, he didn’t get to eat his breakfast so now that the lunch time was coming up, he was starving. Gabriel grinned, because he had a feeling that Sammy wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. Silence fell between them and Sam didn’t like it. “So… what does a guy like you do with a book like that?” asked Sam and Gabriel looked up at him. Should he be offended? “No offense, but you don’t really look like the reading type.”

“Oh, I’m not,” said Gabriel and then leaned back. “That’s the only author that I truly like reading,” said Gabriel and Sam was carefully listening to him. “I don’t know… I just like how he captures his characters, plus the way he writes, it’s both easy going, yet serious. Sometimes almost satiric as well,” said Gabriel, rambling around and Sam perked up. “His works just speak to me. And his characters just feel so real, you know what I mean? There's always someone that you can relate to,” he then added and noticed that he had been the only one talking. Sam was far too busy fighting off the upcoming flush.

He had thought of his soulmate to be nothing else but annoying - until now. Him describing his favourite books in that way made Sam… feel things. Yep, he completely changed his opinion about his soulmate and he… he didn't know what to feel about it if he was being honest. It was nice to know that there was more to him than the trickster that he knew and Sam pressed his lips together, smiling softly. So, he could take things seriously as well, thought Sam and then sighed. 

"What?" asked Gabriel after he saw that Sam was only staring at him and Sam only looked away and cleared his throat and he chuckled. Sam seemed to forget how speech worked and seeing him so flustered was just  _ everything _ , smiling and he just chuckled. "Aw, Sammy, always so adorable when you flush," teased Gabriel and thus ended the moment. Sam no longer found him charming and he was soon met with harsh reality that his soulmate was in fact a-

"How did you know that was my favourite book?" asked Sam finally and Gabriel smiled.

"Finally he asks," said Gabriel. "Kind of rude that you haven't even asked my name yet," said Gabriel and Sam felt kind of awkward because he had a point! "A little birdy…  _ Instagram  _ told me in this case how giddy you were about the upcoming book," said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes. How did get access to his account?! Sam blinked a few times…  _ a stalker?!  _ It was then that he finally looked down and read the name tag that the barista was wearing.

_ Gabriel Novak. _

_ Novak. _

_ Castiel's brother?! _

"Gabriel?!" shrieked Sam and Gabriel happily waved.

"It is me," said Gabriel proudly. "Now I see that Cassie might have mentioned me before. Good, I was getting kind of worried that he forgot to mention little old me," said Gabriel and winked. Sam was shaking…  _ did Dean know about this?! _ That his soulmate's brother was his soulmate?! Sam… Sam needed a moment and while Sam was calming down, Gabriel continued happily eating the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude, you’re gonna have to come out of there sooner or later,” said Dean, knocking on the door of Sam’s room. Sam had been locked inside of his room for most of the weekend as he refused to speak to anyone, even to Castiel. As it turned out, Dean and Cas had somehow figured out that Gabriel was Sam’s soulmate after all, even before Sam. It was like everyone in the world knew it before Sam himself and he felt completely betrayed. Sure, the other two tried to make some excused of how they didn’t think it was their place to butt in, but Sam was buying none of it and he just kept ignoring the world. It was far easier, locked in his room, far away from his soulmate and the other traitors associated with him.

“I pick later, now leave me alone, Dean,” whined Sam and glared towards the door, stuffed his face into the pillow and turned on the other side, facing the wall, but the annoying knocking didn’t stop and Sam grumbled under his breath. “Don’t you have something else to do than to annoy me?” he then finally snapped because Dean just wouldn’t stop knocking and Sam swore that he would end up tying Dean to a chair and leave him there for a couple of hours, just so that he could enjoy some silence. How ironic it was that even when he was in his own room, he couldn’t get any peace and quiet. Ugh.

“I’m just saying,” said Dean, who still wasn’t giving up. “You’re gonna have to come out of there eventually. I mean you can’t stay in your room forever, can you?” asked the older Winchester and Sam bit his lip. Oh, yeah? Well, Sam Winchester had the stubborn side of their family, so one better not test him. If he wanted, he’d stay there for good, shielded away from the world.

“Watch me,” said Sam and tried to tune Dean out, but it wasn’t working. “Seriously, can’t you go hang out with Cas?” whined Sam, because he was getting desperate. “Or something else, just leave me alone. I’m not talking to you or to Cas, both of you lied to me,” said Sam and bit into his lip, Dean rolling his eyes.

“It wasn’t lying,” groaned Dean.

“You didn’t tell me the truth, which counts as a lie. Go check what the dictionary says about what lying means and then come back to me with the same argument if I’m not right,” carried Sam on and Dean was again rolling his eyes. Fine, maybe they lied to Sam, but he was blowing things out of proportions, it wasn’t even that bad. “So, now, please leave me alone,” he said and then rolled onto his back and continued feeling sorry for himself - that was all that he was doing lately. Laying around like a huge pile of sadness and was feeling sorry for himself on daily basis. 

“Ugh, whatever man,” said Dean and then just shook his head, but decided to give up for the time being. He knew that Sammy was going to come around eventually - he wasn’t the type to hold grudges, so he was going to be over it pretty much soon. Though he kind of felt bad for his brother - he got lucky with his soulmate. Castiel was amazing - a bit dense at moments and quirky, but in good ways. Now from what he had told him about his brother, Gabriel, he was anything but that. Gabriel was a lot to handle and he shuddered - he was the total opposite of Sam, but maybe that was a good thing? They said that opposites attracted to each other, but he wasn’t so sure. He hoped for the best, but he was going to monitor the older Novak. As the older brother, Dean was quite over protective of Sammy, since like forever, so he wasn’t letting Gabriel just do as he pleased. He was going to need to step up his game if he wanted to prove himself worthy of Sammy! 

“Why does the universe hate me?” whined Sam and then sighed, but felt a bit better. It looked like Dean finally decided to respect and listen his wishes to be left alone, so he slowly prompted himself up, sitting on the edge of his bed and he just grumbled and looked at the desk, where the book that Gabriel lent to him laid, but he didn’t touch it yet. And it’s been two days already, which was shocking for Sam’s pace of reading. Usually he’d be through at least half of the book, but now he didn’t even want to touch it and he gritted his teeth and then he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. But it was tempting. 

Ever since  _ that _ day, Gabriel had finally started openly stalking him on his social media and Sam was anything but impressed. Gabriel didn’t cross any lines with his comments, but he was walking on fine line and Sam was getting fed up with the amount of notifications that he had been getting and if he ignored Gabriel for too long…  _ well _ , he left him a message in a much unflattering way, so Sam just forced himself to communicate with Gabriel and even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, even, it was kind of fun talking to Gabriel. Then again, he was always kind of a masochist, so maybe he was having fun with torturing himself. That was the more believable situation and he just pressed his lips together as his phone buzzed again and he grumbled, because there was another text from Gabriel and he read it even though he didn’t want to.

**Gabriel: ** Sammy, how are you liking the book so far?

**Sam: ** I didn’t get to reading it yet. I’m busy, much work for uni and such. 

**Gabriel: ** Aw, what a pity. I was hoping we could have a little discussion about it soon. Given that the book hadn’t been out for a long time, I don’t have many people I can obsess over his new book. Okay, but I’ll wait and not give out any spoilers, I promise ;)

Sam grumbled and then rolled his eyes - he hated this. He hated how soft Gabriel made him feel when he would talk about books. Well, about the handful that he liked, of the same author, but still… since it was Sam’s favourite author and had a special place at his heart, it made him feel many things. Not even one person in his life liked that author and he always wished to meet one that would like him. The wish did end up coming true, but… Sam sighed and then bit his lip - Gabriel was being oddly kind to him that day, was he up to something? Sam didn’t know why, but he felt like it and he started wondering.

**Sam: ** Why are you so kind to me all of the sudden.

**Gabriel: ** ????

**Sam: ** You’re up to something.

**Gabriel: ** Hey, I’m always nice to you, Sammy!

**Sam: ** … yeah, right.

**Gabriel: ** T___T

**Gabriel: ** I just missed you and wanted to say hi. Why are you so cold to me? I’m your soulmate, we should be all lovey-dovey by now. It’s been weeks and you’re still giving me the cold shoulder even when I’m not doing anything to you. Poor little me T__T

Sam groaned and then rolled onto his side again and grumbled - yep, Gabriel was going to make him guilty for attacking him like that and he was annoyed again. How the hell did he even manage to do that?! Sam decided to not waver so easily this time, so he took in a deep breath and slowly started typing back a reply.

**Sam: ** How about the time you drew moustache on my face?! 

**Gabriel: ** Oh, that was just a little prank, I meant no harm done <3

**Sam: ** You have a sadistic type of humour that I don’t really like. I spent my whole day in my room unable to leave it thanks to you. So, thank you very much for making my life a living nightmare, basically.

Sam sent that before he thought about it and then he pressed his lips together - maybe he shouldn’t have worded it like this? Sure, Gabriel was a piece of work, but he wasn’t  _ that _ bad that Sam was making him out to be and he bit his lip, because it said that Gabriel was typing something back, but the reply never came and Sam felt his heart sinking a little bit and he straightened himself up, puffing his cheeks and he then cleared his throat again. Yep, he felt guilty because he knew that Gabriel didn’t deserve that and Sam groaned. He was going to have to apologise to his soulmate, wasn’t he?

**Gabriel: ** Okay. Message received. 

Sam frowned. What was he supposed to do then?! Sam was biting on his lip and then he started walking around his room. Sam started typing the text in which he would apologise to Gabriel, but in the end he figured that it wouldn’t be the best way to apologise - over the text. His best bet was to call Gabriel no matter how off-putting the idea was. He just wanted to make this better as he didn’t really like fighting no matter how annoying the other was and he huffed under his breath and in the end called Gabriel despite every cell of reason yelling at him that he was going to somehow end up regretting this.

And surprisingly, Gabriel picked up. Sam held in his breath and listened, but there was only silence on the other side of the phone call and Sam’s guilt worsened. It wasn’t like Gabriel to  _ not _ talk, so that was big red flag that his words have really affected the usually cheerful guy. “Um, hi?” asked Sam and slowly sat down onto the edge of his bed again and waited a little while, but he heard Gabriel taking in a deep breath.

“What do you want, Sam?” 

Sam cleared his throat and felt even more awkward and he tried to ease the atmosphere. “What, no Sammy or Moose this time?” asked Sam and laughed forcefully, but he didn’t get anything remotely reminding of a laughter from Gabriel and he sighed. “Okay, not in the mood,” said Sam and then took in a deep breath. “ _ Look _ ,” he said and then made a little pause. “I didn’t word myself well before when-”

“You called me a fucking nightmare?” asked Gabriel, his voice all of the sudden quite serious and nothing like Sam was used to. Sam was used to the cheery and higher voice, but now it sounded that he really wounded Gabriel and he sighed, biting his lip as he didn’t know what to say to make his whole mess better. “No, Sam, I get it. I’m used to it anyway, so,” said Gabriel and Sam held in his breath.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” said Sam and Gabriel was again quiet. “But you have to understand that some of the things you do… or the comments that you say come off as,” said Sam and started thinking how to word it better this time. “Over the top?” he asked and Gabriel wasn’t saying anything again. “I-I get that you’re all that and more but I’m not used to… I mean you’ve met me, right? I’m kind of a nerd, so it’s hard keeping up-”

“A hot nerd,” stated Gabriel.

“There you go,” sighed Sam and Gabriel groaned. “Not being able to take anything serious. Even now that we’re supposed to be having a serious talk, you’re making fun-”

“I’m not making fun of you,” said Gabriel back and Sam stopped in mid sentence and then nodded. Okay,  _ fine _ , maybe he was being a bit too hard on Gabriel himself, but… 

“I just wish that sometimes… not always, but sometimes, if we’re really supposed to be soulmates and all of that,” said Sam and couldn’t believe what he was saying. “That maybe you could be a tad more serious?” asked Sam and he could  _ feel _ Gabriel rolling his eyes at him. “Gabriel?” asked Sam as Gabriel was still being quiet and he then sighed. “And… I’m sorry, okay?” he asked and hoped that the other would accept his apology. “I didn’t-”

“This is one poor excuse for an apology,” said Gabriel and Sam sighed and then rolled his eyes again, tapping with his foot against the floor impatiently. “Do you have that puppy eyes look going on?” asked Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

“Answer the question.”

“Uh, I suppose, what-”

“Okay, apology accepted,” said Gabriel simply and Sam’s jaw dropped. “Can’t blame me, I’m weak for your puppy eyes, Sammy,” said Gabriel again, his usual cheerful and playful voice back and Sam sighed in relief, Gabriel smirking. “Got you all sweating with worry, huh?” teased Gabriel and Sam snorted. “Worry not, I’ll have you sweating for a whole  _ different _ reason the next time, Samsquach,” said Gabriel and Sam groaned, because  _ what the fuck?!  _

“What the actual fuck, Gabe?!”

“What? You’re big and strong and-”

“I’m not a fucking  _ yeti _ ,” shrieked Sam and then went red. “I’m not hairy and-  _ stop laughing while I _ ...” started Sam, but in the end stopped talking and realised  _ what  _ he was saying and when he realised how idiotic he really sounded (well, they both did), he started laughing as well. Yep, Sam Winchester was laughing together with his soulmate, which was a freaking miracle and Gabriel was smiling up to his ears on the other side of the phone call. He was happy that Sammy called to apologise, but what was even better was that Sam’s exterior was slowly falling apart, the walls were coming down and he was slowly being more and more comfortable around him, which was amazing. “Oh, man, you’re a really piece of work, you know that right?”

“I may cost a bit more, but I’m worth it, Sammy,” said Gabriel shamelessly and Sam was annoyed with himself just how much that made him smile. “Now, when are you taking me out?” asked Gabriel then and Sam choked.

“I, uh, I didn’t-”

“Relax, Sammy,” said Gabriel and smiled on the other side of the phone call, Sam grabbing on his phone tighter and he then chewed on his lip nervously. “I’m kidding… for now,” he added and caused Sam’s cheeks to redden once again. Ugh, just how annoying it was that Sam actually liked Gabriel messing around with him like that? He had just realised it and… he didn’t know what to think of it, really. But… it made him smile nonetheless. 


	5. Chapter 5

Upon weeks and weeks of whining, Gabriel had finally managed to do the unthinkable - he somehow got Sam to agree to go with him to the movies. Sam himself still wasn’t too sure why he agreed to it in the first place. It seemed like a good idea last week, but now that he was standing in the cinema and waiting for Gabriel, he didn’t find it such a good idea after all and he was walking up and down, looking at the clock and he grumbled. He even came early to the cinema and he was quite annoyed with himself that he was looking forward to them hanging out. But it wasn’t a  _ date _ , it was just two friends chilling and hanging out. Sam wasn’t sure if he should have even called them friends. It was just two guys who occasionally talked hanging out. Yep, that sounded a lot better and he looked around, Gabriel still nowhere to be seen and he was tempted to call Dean, but then he was reminded that he was probably busy. Sam wasn’t home and Castiel was over, so yeah… they were probably busy doing  _ things _ and Sam shuddered, biting his lip and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest, sitting down in the end as he had a feeling that he was in for a long wait. After all, he was even more than an hour early and maybe he was blushing just a little bit. 

Though, Sam’s peace didn’t last for a very long time and he soon jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from the back and he almost ended up slapping the one who dared to surprise him like that, flinching as he quickly looked around and was welcomed with Gabriel’s loud laughter, arms wrapped around his stomach and Sam pressed his lips together because he didn’t appreciate all of the laughing that was going on. All of his defense systems were up, he was very conscious of everything around him and he was on edge, without even really knowing why. They  _ were _ just going to be watching movie, Gabriel promised that he wasn’t going to be trying any funny business. But still, Sam felt nervous and he cleared his throat.

‘’Gabe, what the hell?’’ shrieked Sam and quickly stood up, straightening his clothes and Gabriel caressly shrugged it off. Sam’s reaction was precious and exactly what he was going for, but he didn’t make any comments about Sam jumping and screaming like that. Instead, he just sat down and crossed his legs together, Sam narrowing his eyes when Gabriel signed him to sit back down, but in the end he sat next to Gabriel and just kept eyeing him every now and then and Gabriel smiled.

‘’Hello to you too, Sammy,’’ said Gabriel cheerfully. ‘’You’re early,’’ he then added and Sam looked down, but then only shrugged.

‘’Not really,’’ said Sam. ‘’Cas came over and I could see Dean begging me to leave, so I didn’t want to be in the way,’’ said Sam, because that was the truth. He failed to mention the other half of the truth, which was him getting there early just in case not to be too late. One could never be too sure - what if he would end up being stuck in a traffic?! ‘’Yeah, so here I am,’’ said Sam and then looked at the clock again. ‘’You’re awfully early too,’’ he then pointed out and Gabriel only shrugged.

‘’Of course, I couldn’t be late for our date, Sammy,’’ said Gabriel and Sam looked at him.

‘’I thought we had an understanding - this isn’t a date,’’ hissed Sam and Gabriel’s shoulders slumped down, because it looked like Sam still wasn’t backing down from that, but he was going to take what he could get. Though he didn’t really understand what Sam’s problem was and why he didn’t want to open up to him, but so be it. ‘’It’s just us hanging out in the cinema,’’ said Sam and Gabriel then narrowed his eyes, but then chuckled.

‘’ _ Fine _ ,’’ said Gabriel and snorted. ‘’I didn’t want to be late to a completely platonical meeting between two friends, who also happen to be soulmates, but agree not to date for the time being because one if being too stubborn and too emotionally closed off,’’ said Gabriel and then tapped his lips with his fingers and hummed. ‘’I’ve got that right, haven’t I?’’ he then asked and Sam could see that Gabriel again wasn’t taking this seriously at all and he looked towards the door, tempting to call it off, but in the end he managed a mleek smile.

‘’Sure,’’ he forced out and Gabriel clasped his hands together.

‘’Okay, since we’ve got that out of the way,’’ said Gabriel and his eyes started shining when he noticed the snackbar. ‘’Oh, while we’re waiting for the movie to start, I think we should  _ snack up _ ,’’ he said and Sam looked at Gabriel. Again thinking about food? He was like a hamster, thought Sam but after making that connection he just shook his head and tried not to think of it too much as it made Gabriel seem cute. Not that he wasn’t easy on the eyes, but it was different and Sam only puffed his cheeks. He was about to whine about how unhealthy Gabriel was eating  _ again _ , but in the end he didn’t say much as this was about to be them having fun.

‘’Okay, my treat,’’ said Sam as he wanted to be nice. He still haven’t really forgotten himself for being so awful to Gabriel in that text, so he wanted to do something nice. As soon as Sam said that, Gabriel’s jaw dropped and his arm found its way underneath Sam’s forearm and Gabriel had literal hearts in his eyes.

‘’I love you, Sammy,’’ said Gabriel and Sam cleared his throat. ‘’You’re such a gentleman, Moose, and I love it. And don’t you roll your eyes on me, I can’t help myself. You offer me food and I melt, so this one is on you,’’ said Gabriel as his eyes were still on the snacks and Sam smiled just a little bit. He made Gabriel happy, which was good and he just followed him to the popcorn and other snacks. There were quite a lot and that made Sam kind of worried, but he hoped that Gabriel would have some level of self-control. It was Sam’s treat after all and when someone was treating Sam to something, he was always careful not to order too much, so he was sure that the same was going to be for Gabriel. But, he thought wrong because soon he was again regretting his life decisions. 

Gabriel might had been small, but his appetite was anything but small and Sam aws just watching how Gabriel kept piling more and more food to his order. Not only that he got one  _ extra  _ large popcorn only for himself, but he ordered each and every candy from the candy display and Sam couldn’t even muster a word, because he was too shocked, Gabriel innocently looking back and he happily batted his eyelashes. Sam had to say something, he just had to and he took in a deep breath.

‘’You’re gonna buy  _ all _ of that?!’’

‘’Of course,’’ said Gabriel and then pouted. 

‘’But… but… every candy in the display, why do you need-’’

‘’How will I then know which one’s the best?’’ asked Gabriel. In his mind all of this was pretty much very rational. ‘’I mean if I miss out on even  _ one _ , I won’t know, will I? It could be the tastiest one of them and I wouldn’t know,’’ said Gabriel and was shaking his head. Sam thought Gabriel was joking, but the sad reality was that he really wasn’t and Sam pressed his lips together and then looked over at the cashier, who also looked pretty surprised by the amount of food that Gabriel ordered.

‘’That doesn’t make any sense,’’ grumbled Sam and Gabriel then sighed in his usual, over-exaggerated manner and Sam mentally face-palmed himself. ‘’Look, just get the ones that you-’’

‘’So I can’t have all of these?’’ asked Gabriel and it looked like Sam wasn’t the only one who had a powerful puppy eyed look because as soon as he looked at Sam, he huffed under his breath and looked down. Oh, how was he now supposed to tell Gabriel  _ no _ when he was looking at him like that?! ‘’I wanted to share,’’ carried on the shorter male and Sam finally cracked. Gabriel was the master of persuasion it seemed, because Sam only swallowed his pride and nodded.

‘’Get all of those,’’ he said and being the man of his word, Sam paid for everything .Gabriel wanted to chip in because it wasn’t cheap at all, but Sam insisted and Gabriel’s meter of being in love with Sammy had just skyrocketed. And because of that he promised to behave… for that evening.

* * *

Sam was pleasantly surprised how well the evening was going. During the movie, Gabriel didn’t try putting any moves on him. Then again, he was too busy with eating up all of the snacks that he had bought earlier and he was true to his word - he offered all of them to Sam as well, who now had a stomach ache as he had eaten too much food than he was used to. But Gabriel appeared fine and he ate  _ more _ than Sam. Sam was impressed to say at least and was now watching Gabriel walking next to him. The movie was over and the two of them were taking a little stroll down the street as they were waiting for the cabs that they’ve called to take them back home.

“Why the love face, Sammy?” asked Gabriel when he noticed that Sam was wearing a troubled expression on his face and he grinned. “Oh, is it because we’re about to say goodbye to each other and you’re gonna miss me?” asked Gabriel hopefully but of course he was only playing around and Sam snorted, but rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

“Stomach ache,” groaned Sam and Gabriel perked up.

“Do you want me to give you a tummy rub?” asked Gabriel  _ very _ seriously and Sam looked at him, bursting into loud laughter because Gabriel was too much for him to handle. A tummy rub? How old was he, five? Still, the way Gabriel proposed for that tummy rub made Sam’s heart make a little skip and he looked down and puffed his cheeks and rubbed his palms together. 

“Don’t make me laugh, this isn't helping my stomach ache at all,” joked Sam and Gabriel frowned. He wasn’t making a joke at the moment, he just wanted to make Sammy feel better. “No, I’ll manage. I just ate way too much,” said Sam and Gabriel nodded, but still kept his eyes on Sammy and looked down at their hands as they walked. He wanted to hold Sam’s hand, but he knew that Sam would never allow him to do so, so he just sighed.

“Okay,” said Gabriel and then smiled. “Still, if you ever change your mind, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’m  _ always _ ready for you, Moose,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes again, though he didn’t make any comments about the chosen nickname. If Gabriel wanted to call him so, then Sam couldn’t really do anything to make him stop calling him a Moose. Besides, it was a special nickname that only Gabriel was allowed to call him by and he then glanced at Gabriel again. “I really had a nice time, though,” said Gabriel and looked at Sam, catching him stealing glances at him and it made him snort. “I hope you had fun too?” asked Gabriel and Sam looked down, but in the nodded.

“Surprisingly I had a good time too,” said Sam and Gabriel poked him.

“What do you mean  _ surprisingly _ ?” asked Gabriel and chuckled. “You were in the presence of  _ me _ of course you had a great time,” said Gabriel and then stepped in front of Sam, who was now staring down at his shoes and Gabriel took in a deep breath. “Maybe we could do this some time again?” he asked and Sam was holding in his breath and then started thinking about it.

“Well,” said Sam and then bit his lip. “I don’t totally hate that idea,” he said and Gabriel smiled broadly - so that was a yes, right?! Gabriel didn’t want to spoil to moment, so he didn’t ask too many unneeded questions. He was too happy to care really and he was then caught biting on his lip as he was thinking of what to say next. Sam was surprised by how chill and serious Gabriel was that evening and he wanted to get to know  _ that _ Gabriel more. 

“Maybe the next time,” said Gabriel and then looked up at Sam. “We could call our meeting a  _ date? _ ” asked Gabriel and was holding in his breath. Sam looked away and then he shrugged - maybe. He didn’t even believe that that thought crossed his mind, but he didn’t dislike the idea of him and Gabriel going out for a proper date. Then again, this sort of was a date already and his cheeks reddened a little bit. 

“Can I think about it?” asked Sam and Gabriel nodded.

“You most certainly can, big guy,” said Gabriel and Sam sighed in relief.  _ Thank God.  _ Gabriel chuckled and then. “I’m really happy you had a great time as well.”

“I believe I said that I had a  _ good _ time,” said Sam and Gabriel shook his head.

“No, no, it was a great time, don’t argue with me,” said Gabriel and Sam looked at him. He frowned, but then chuckled and just shook his head. Gabriel was such a cheeky dork sometimes, but he knew exactly what to say to make him smile and Sam was now looking at the street, because it looked like their cabs were already there and he felt a bit… uneasy. Pity, he was having such a great time, but he also didn’t want to get ahead of himself, so he stayed quiet. Gabriel, on the other hand, didn’t hide his disappointment that they would have to say goodbye to each other and he whined. “Our cabs are here.”

“Yes, they’ve finally arrived, huh,” said Sam.

“Well,” said Gabriel and then stepped closer to Sam and finally dared to take his hand into his own and Sam sent him a frown. “I think this is where we say goodbye to each other,” said Gabriel and kept holding onto Sam’s hand gently, who didn’t protest much and he just nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for the wonderful…  _ not _ date, Sammy,” said Gabriel, poking fun at Sam, The younger was about to say something back, but his voice left him when Gabriel stepped on his tip toes and gently brushed his lips against Sam’s cheek. It was barely a kiss, just a simple touch of Gabriel’s lips against Sam’s cheek, but it was enough to leave the younger Winchester flustered as hell and Gabriel seemed proud of himself. “Until the next time, Sammy,” said Gabriel and with a wink disappeared into the cab.

Sam kept staring at him and he only snapped out of it when his cab driver was getting impatient and started honking. Sam flinched and then made his way to the car. During the entire back home, Gabriel was constantly on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Sammy,’’ whined Gabriel as he waltzed over to his soulmate’s table and Sammy slowly lifted his gaze up from the book that he was reading and he arched an eyebrow. He was again spending his free time over at the coffee shop that Gabriel worked at and he didn’t really bother closing the book - he was just getting to the good part, but now Gabriel waltzed in and ruined the moment. But Sam only smiled and then placed down the book as Gabriel’s pout was getting bigger and he crossed his arms on top of his chest - someone was definitely in the need of some attention and Sam wouldn’t really mind it  _ if _ Gabriel wasn’t at work and he shook his head. ‘’Sammy, stop reading that stupid book and pay attention to me,’’ he carried on and Sam only chuckled, rolling his eyes.

‘’You’re at work, aren’t you?’’ asked Sam and Gabriel narrowed his eyes - yes, that didn’t really change the fact that he had been sending winks and kisses to Sam from across the room, but the other didn’t even notice it. Gabriel was sick of being ignored, so there he was in his usual needy mood and he sat down next to Sam, who in the end closed the book after all; it seemed that his reading session was over and he just crossed his legs as well as he was just watching Gabriel trying to come up with something.

‘’All of the customers had gotten their orders,’’ argued Gabriel. It wasn’t really busy that day, so he got some time to slack off and spend time with Sammy. ‘’Besides, this is totally your fault - you keep coming to my workplace and I cannot focus at all,’’ whined Gabriel. ‘’Not when you have that cute little pout and a smile when you’re reading,’’ he carried on and then leaned closer to his soulmate. ‘’And you never give me that smile, it’s only reserved for books it seems and I don’t like it at all,’’ continued Gabriel and Sam blinked a few times - now what? Gabriel was jealous over a book?!

‘’Don’t tell me you’re jealous over a book?’’ asked Sam because he couldn’t believe it. And he thought that Gabriel would at least have enough decency to try and hide it, but he really was shameless as he reached for the book and moved it really far away from Sam. Sam could easily reach over the table and take it from Gabriel, but didn’t and just sat there, trying to suppress his laughter. 

‘’I wouldn’t have to be if you treated me like that,’’ said Gabriel and then leaned back in his chair, Sam groaning as well. ‘’You never shower me with attention, you always roll your eyes… you claim to even not like me when I try and get something out of you,’’ carried Gabriel on, trying to make Sam feel bad about it. Luckily, Sam knew Gabriel enough and he knew that his soulmate didn’t really mean what he was saying, to some degree. Though he had a point and Sam knew that he could be a little bit more… gentle to Gabriel, but he couldn’t help who he was. Though it wasn’t true that he didn’t like Gabe - he liked him quite a lot and that was what annoyed Sam the most - he was falling for someone like him and he knew that once he’d finally admit it, it would be game over.

‘’You’re just being ridiculous,’’ said Sam. ‘’I never said that I don’t like you - of course I like you,’’ said Sam and Gabriel seemed to be in a better mood, a little sly smile spreading across his face and Sam clicked with his tongue. Yep, this was one of many tricks Gabriel had up his sleeve and he wasn’t even bothered, a smile spreading across Sam’s lips and Gabriel then cleared his throat.

‘’Yeah, but you never ask me out,’’ said Gabriel. ‘’Maybe you only like me as a friend,’’ he then carried on and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Do you know how it feels for you to be coming here  _ every single day _ and just sit there with a book and completely ignore me?’’ asked Gabriel and Sam choked. It was true - he was there at the coffee shop more and more lately, but it wasn’t true what Gabriel was saying - he didn’t come there and ignore Gabriel. Maybe he didn’t talk to him a lot, but that didn’t mean that he was ignoring him. Lately, he was watching Gabriel more at the counter than he was reading his books. To be honest, books were just a camouflage for him - that way he could stare at Gabriel all he wanted without getting really noticed. 

‘’That doesn’t mean that I ignore you, Gabe,’’ said Sam and Gabriel smiled at the nickname. Sammy had been saying it more and more and he could see that he was getting more relaxed around him. They haven’t really gone out since that day that they’ve gotten to the movies, but Sam’s guard was still in the process of falling down and Gabriel was really close now - to getting Sammy to admit his feelings for him. Maybe he had just gotten a confessin now? Sam did say that he liked him and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Gabriel knew that Sam liked him, but it still wouldn’t hurt getting a verbal confirmation from Sammy and he then sighed. 

‘’So you said you  _ like _ me,’’ said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes.

‘’Gabe, can you not-’’

Gabriel wasn’t listening. ‘’Do you like me as a friend still, or do you like me as more as a friend?’’ asked Gabriel and still wasn’t done. ‘’I mean you know that I do like you more than just a friend,’’ said Gabriel and then winked. ‘’And I’m pretty sure that you’ve already fallen for me by now,’’ said Gabriel and then hummed. ‘’I mean you come here to watch me, hmm?’’ he asked and Sam perked up - so, Gabriel knew all along?! His reasons for coming there every day. As someone as smart as Sammy, he for sure wasn’t too bright when it came to dating and he shook his head. Yep, perhaps he wasn’t as smooth as he liked to think and in the end, Sam only grumbled, but said nothing more. ‘’Moose, come on, I need a-’’

‘’You’ve got a customer,’’ said Sam suddenly when the door opened and through stepped a new customer, making Gabriel grumble, but in the end he just stood up and went over to take her order. In the meantime, Sam was faced with decisions - he was usually good at making decisions, but this time was tough. He didn’t even know why he was so stubborn in trying to not admit his feelings to Gabriel. He wasn’t that emotionally closed off to other people and it was just something that made him… nervous almost. Sam never really had much luck with his love life - or ever had one. He was always too busy with books than dating, but still… he had a few partners, but not much luck. 

Those times it was different - they weren’t his soulmate so he didn’t really have troubles in dating, because he knew at the back of his head that it wouldn’t last. That was also why he never actually opened up to anyone properly until now. And Gabriel he was very different from him - Gabriel had a bubbly personality, he was a social butterfly and people liked him. People liked Sam as well, but unlike Gabriel, he was very awkward in social surroundings and he always preferred solitude than company. But that solitude could often get really lonely and deep inside, of course Sam wished that he also had someone - like his brother Dean. Seeing them so happy made him wish to meet his soulmate as well, but he was also very nervous.

And then he met him, but Sam was still unsure - Gabriel was willing to start a relationship with him. He didn’t seem to have any worries and from what Sam could tell, he was also serious about it despite his playful appearance Gabriel really cared about him and that made Sammy feel… warm. He liked how Gabriel would look at him and how he’d call him weird nicknames only to tease him - but it was all done with love and Sam was biting on his lip as he looked at Gabriel again, who winked and this time instead of turning around, Sam only smiled and waved to him back. That seemed to really please Gabriel as he smiled widely, up to his ears and that was when Sam made the decision - that he wanted to make Gabriel smile more and no matter that he was a pain in the ass - he was Sam’s pain in the ass. His cheeks were a little bit red, but he was determined to finally tell Gabriel that maybe he was prepared to take their  _ friendship _ to another level. 

And that was exactly why Sam stayed at the coffee shop until the last customer went home. He was in for quite a long wait, but he wanted to do this the right way, trying to remember his speech as he really didn’t want to mess it up if he was about to confess his feelings to Gabriel.

* * *

‘’So, Gabe, do you want me to help you clean this place up?’’ asked Sam as he finally stood up. Gabriel was currently in the process of closing up the coffee shop for the day and still had quite a bit to do. He was currently placing the cups and mugs out of the dish washer and he perked up when Sam was suddenly there in the back with him and he arched an eyebrow - it was definitely a new, Sam coming up to him on his own and he happily smiled, looking around and then he grabbed a broom.

‘’If you could sweep up the place, it would be marvellous, Sammy,’’ chirped Gabriel happily and Sam took the broom, no questions asked, Gabriel a little bit suspicious of Sam wanting to be helpful. ‘’How come you want to help me out?’’ asked Gabriel and then followed Sammy in the front as the younger one was getting ready to sweep up the place and Sam wanted to play it off cool, so he just shrugged.

‘’Just thought I’d make myself helpful,’’ said Sam and then started cleaning up. ‘’I mean you had a busy day, so I just wanna help you out,’’ he said and Gabriel happily sighed - he felt tired no more. ‘’Gabe, why are you looking at me like this?’’ he asked and narrowed his eyes.

‘’You care about me!’’

‘’Of course I do, stupid, you’re my soulmate,’’ said Sam and Gabriel went quiet for the first time in what felt forever, Sam clearing his throat and he then straightened himself up. ‘’I-I mean it’s only naturally for me to worry, no?’’ he then asked and Gabriel just stayed quiet all the time after that because he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Sammy was being extra kind to him and there was no way that he was going to mess this up! Instead, Gabriel only thanked him calmly and then returned in the back again, while on the inside he was screaming, wondering what had suddenly happened, but he didn’t mind it one bit.

As soon as Sam was done with sweeping up the place, he returned in the back, where Gabriel was already finishing up as well. He had almost all of the cups neatly placed away and Sam took in a deep breath. It was now or never - probably. He had spent the past few hours getting ready and he smiled when Gabriel turned to him. ‘’All done?’’ asked Gabriel and Sam nodded happily. ‘’Thanks for helping me out, Sammy. You’re right, I’m fucking tired after today,’’ he whined and then finally took off the apron. ‘’Need to do something relaxing.’’

‘’How about a dinner?’’ asked Sam quickly and Gabriel looked at him. ‘’If you wouldn’t mind, we could go grab something to eat,’’ he mumbled and then placed his hands together. ‘’I have nothing better to do anyway, so I thought that we could hang out for a little bit,’’ he carried on and Gabriel was shocked.

‘’My, my, you keep surprising me today, Sammy,’’ said Gabriel and then hummed. ‘’Sure, a dinner sounds good,’’ he then said and Sam sighed in relief. Gabriel started getting ready to get through the door, putting on his jacket when Sam stepped next to him again. He still wasn’t done, he needed Gabriel to know that the dinner would be a -

‘’I meant like a date,’’ he finally said and Gabriel’s jaw dropped. 

‘’You serious?’’ he whispered and Sam pressed his lips together, nodding, Gabriel’s eyes widening even more so and he cleared his throat. Gabriel chuckled - it seemed that Sammy finally did end up cracking and he chuckled. He was by far one of the toughest cookie he had to crack, but now that Sammy was finally opening up to him, Gabriel couldn’t stop smiling. It was definitely worth it - Sam was worth it and he then hummed, trying to milk out the situation a bit more. ‘’How will I know you’re actually serious and not just pulling my leg?’’ asked Gabriel and Sam’s face dropped, but an idea soon popped into his mind.

Sam didn’t really think about it too much, which was good. Usually he over thought things and it never ended in good results, so for once he stopped over analysing everything and just went with the flow - he did what he felt like it was right and that was slowly leaning down and placing his lips on top of Gabriel’s, kissing him softly and it took Gabriel a few moments before he finally realised what was happening. Before the younger had the chance to pull back, Gabriel stepped on his tip toes, wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him down, kissing his soulmate back. It was a long and sweet kiss, making Sam feel all sorts of things. It made his heart jump and his head was blanking out, but it felt so right and he couldn’t stop smiling as Gabriel pulled back. Neither could the older one and both of them grinned as they looked at each other.

‘’Okay, I believe you, Samuel,’’ said Gabriel teasingly and Sam took in a deep breath and then just rolled his eyes, but started cracking up as Gabriel was with food on his mind in the next moment. ‘’So, where are you going to be taking me for our first date, Sammy?’’ purred Gabriel happily and Sam chuckled.

‘’You’ll see,’’ he said and took Gabriel’s hand into his own, pulling him out of the coffee shop and upon locking the door, the two of them went on their first  _ official  _ date, which was a big success. Gabriel was being his usual goofy self and Sam was just… falling for her deeper and deeper. His annoying soulmate was finally able to completely win over his heart and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way around. 

Gabriel made him happy.


End file.
